Un Abri Sûr
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: SPOILERS POUR AVENGERS : L'ÈRE D'ULTRON. Tony et Clint trouvent un moment pour parler de ce que l'archer cachait depuis de nombreuses années dans la ferme Barton.


**\- SPOILERS POUR AVENGERS : L'ÈRE D'ULTRON -**

* * *

_On n'est véritablement bien que chez soi_. Qui avait dit ça ? Quelqu'un qui avait diablement raison, pensa Clint, alors qu'il était assis sous le porche de la maison abritant sa famille depuis de nombreuses années, et qui était devenue le jour même un abri pour tous les Avengers. Ce qui s'était passé en Afrique ne leur avait pas laissé le choix, ils devaient faire profil bas, et attendre patiemment que les choses se tassent, ou qu'une nouvelle piste puisse être exploitée, celle qui leur permettrait de se débarrasser définitivement de la sérieuse menace qu'était devenu Ultron.

De là où il se trouvait, Clint observait ses deux enfants, Cooper et Lila, s'amuser dans l'immense jardin de la propriété. Leurs rires résonnaient dans l'air alors qu'ils se couraient après à tour de rôle. C'étaient ces scènes, qui pouvaient sembler banales, dont Clint se souvenait quand il devait faire face aux atrocités de ce monde. Heureusement, il savait sa famille loin de celles-ci, protégée, et il n'en demandait pas plus.

« Il y a un semblant de réseau sans fil par ici ? » grogna une voix qui venait de derrière, probablement au niveau de la porte d'entrée. Clint reconnu immédiatement l'un de ses équipiers, Tony Stark. Le génie se planta alors devant l'ancien agent du SHIELD, brandissant son téléphone portable dernier cri en l'air, comme si le fait de diriger l'appareil vers un endroit spécifique pouvait améliorer son problème de connexion. C'était assez amusant à voir, et Clint aurait pu penser qu'un spécialiste dans tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'informatique et à la science savait que c'était parfaitement inutile.

« Non, » répondit simplement l'archer tout en jetant un regard bref à Tony et sa chasse au réseau. À croire que sa vie dépendait de son téléphone. « C'est bien pour ça qu'on y est en sécurité. Aucun moyen de tracer un portable, donc aucun moyen de localiser l'un d'entre nous. »

« Si jamais, le réseau Stark est sécurisé, et sous contrôle permanent, » argumenta le milliardaire, notant mentalement qu'il faudrait régler cet urgent problème une fois rentré à New York. En revanche, pour le côté Petite Maison dans la Prairie, isolée, dans un endroit parfaitement inconnu, là où même un vendeur de tacos ne s'installerait pas pour une journée, il ne pourrait rien faire.

« Tout comme devait l'être Ultron, hein ? » répondit immédiatement Clint, qui voyait déjà son camarade venir bricoler une antenne-relai par ici à ses heures perdues. Le plus petit risque n'était pas à prendre, surtout quand cela pouvait mettre en danger les siens.

« Touché, » souffla Tony, avant de s'affaler aux côtés de Clint, puis d'abandonner l'appareil sur la banquette où ils étaient installés. Depuis Rose Hill et la cabane du jeune Harley, il ne pensait plus devoir se terrer dans un endroit aussi désert que celui-ci. Loin de tout. Loin de l'invention dont il était le co-créateur, et qui voulait à présent les exterminer.

« Pepper va me tuer si je ne l'appelle pas, » ajouta Tony, se souvenant de l'accueil peu chaleureux que sa petite amie lui avait réservé quand il avait frôlé la mort, deux ans auparavant. Au moins, il avait essayé de la joindre à ce moment là. Depuis les événements de New York, ceux qui avaient conduit au premier rassemblement des Avengers, la compagne d'Iron Man avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'inquiéter dès qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de son super-héros de petit ami. Puis l'incident avec Hulk devait désormais passer sur toutes les chaînes de télévision du monde entier. Selon Maria, tous les médias les adoraient. Le problème, c'était qu'ils étaient bien les seuls.

Toutes les personnes présentes sur les lieux n'ont vu qu'un énorme monstre vert et une armure tout aussi gigantesque détruire leur ville, comme si en plus de tous leurs ennuis, l'équipe de héros avaient besoin de ce genre de publicité gratuite. Même si elle avait été momentanément secouée par la flèche chargée d'électricité que Clint lui avait collé sur le front, la petite sorcière avait bien réussi son coup.

« Il y a un téléphone fixe dans le salon, si tu sais encore te servir d'un appareil aussi obsolète, » plaisanta Barton, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience de l'état d'inquiétude dans lequel devait se trouver Pepper. Sa femme réagissait exactement de la même manière quand il partait en mission, que ce soit pour le SHIELD, ou plus récemment aux côtés des Avengers. L'archer avait un téléphone qui ne servait qu'à ça : donner des nouvelles à la boule de nerfs que pouvait parfois devenir Laura, la rassurer quand elle entendait les 'exploits' de l'équipe de super-héros, ou encore quand elle voulait simplement entendre le son de la voix de son mari, qu'elle ne voyait parfois pas pendant de longs mois. Il y avait quelque chose de pire que le fait de devenir un justicier : en épouser un.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » lança alors Tony, qui jeta un œil intrigué à l'immense terrain auquel il faisait face, tout en s'attardant quelques instants sur les deux enfants jouant sur la pelouse. Clint n'était pas celui dont il était le plus proche, et était probablement celui qu'il connaissait le moins bien. Jamais il n'aurait pu se douter de l'existence de Madame Barton, et des deux Clint Juniors.

« Pas autant que je le voudrais, » avoua l'archer. Il avait parfois l'impression d'abandonner les personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie, mais il avait un travail, certes peu commun, qui le tenait très souvent éloigné de son foyer.

« Tu as tout de même trouvé le temps de faire trois enfants à ta femme, » constata le playboy, partagé entre la stupéfaction et quelque chose de beaucoup plus inavouable, un léger sentiment d'envie. Il avait toujours pensé dans le fond que sa relation avec Pepper était la plus stable du groupe, mais avec la découverte de la famille de Clint, ils étaient battus à plate couture. Arriveraient-ils seulement un jour à construire ce que les Barton avaient ? Il ne songeait pas à la ferme, bien sûr, mais à quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. L'héritage d'un homme. Son avenir. Des enfants. Car après tout, leur mode de vie était-il réellement compatible avec celui d'une famille ?

Clint sourit à la remarque très personnelle de Tony, qui semblait avoir peu conscience des conséquences qu'engendraient certaines de ses décisions. Il s'était toujours refusé à choisir entre sa vie de famille et son travail, qu'est-ce que ça faisait de lui, dans le fond ?

« Oui, deux beaux petits que je n'ai pas vu naître ni grandir, et qui n'ont pas beaucoup de souvenirs de moments partagés avec leur père. Mes gamins me voient plus souvent à la télé qu'en vrai, c'est pas malheureux ça ? » répliqua Clint, la tristesse qu'il ressentait transparaissant clairement dans ses propos.

« Si, » reconnu Tony, quelque peu surpris par la réaction de son compère. « Mais ils existent. Tu peux te vanter d'être le seul et unique membre des Avengers avec un tel entourage, c'est quand même quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'on était tous très loin de soupçonner. »

Jusqu'ici, Tony en connaissait finalement très peu sur la vie privée de ses camarades, et le temps passé en leur compagnie au sein de l'ancienne Tour Stark (devenue depuis un bon moment le quartier général des Vengeurs), puis un peu partout dans le monde quand ils s'étaient lancés à la poursuite des membres restants de l'HYDRA, ne l'avait apparemment pas mis sur le bon chemin. Comment imaginait-il la vie de Clint avant? Comme celle d'un homme plutôt solitaire, vivant dans un quartier tranquille de New York, ayant pour plus fidèle compagnon un chien genre labrador, et se faisant livrer des pizzas la moitié de la semaine. Au lieu de cela, l'archer profitait de chaque instant de libre pour jouer les Tom Sawyer dans la ferme des Barton, avait le planning de travaux le plus impressionnant que l'Homme de Fer ait jamais vu, et élevait les deux enfants qu'il avait eu avec sa petite amie de longue date, devenue depuis son épouse, Laura. Tony le reconnaissait volontiers, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

« C'est ici que tu as passé ces deux dernières années ? » demanda-t-il soudainement. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles d'Œil de Faucon alors que Tony affrontait le Mandarin, ou encore quand Steve et Natasha avaient croisé le chemin du Soldat de l'Hiver. Ils n'étaient pas sans savoir que le passage de Loki sur Terre avait affecté Clint plus que quiconque, étant donné que ce dernier s'était retrouvé possédé par le Dieu de la Malice, et réduit à voler et à tuer pour lui. Barton n'avait retrouvé ses esprits que grâce à l'intervention qu'il se souvenait douloureuse de Natasha. Elle avait ainsi payé sa dette envers lui, comme elle le lui avait avoué plus tard.

« Laura m'a beaucoup aidé après cet… incident. Passer du temps avec elle et les enfants m'a permis de me retrouver. J'en avais besoin, » répondit simplement Clint, se sentant en quelque sorte obligé de justifier son absence alors que ses amis auraient eu besoin de lui. « Après la chute du SHIELD, Natasha nous a rejoints. Elle devait se faire oublier pendant un temps, et elle savait qu'elle serait la bienvenue ici. »

« Tante Natasha, hein ? » ajouta Tony avec malice. Tout le monde avait pu remarquer que la petite Lila semblait particulièrement proche de la russe, et inversement (ce qui était _vraiment_ surprenant aux yeux de Tony). Après tout, la rouquine était bien connue pour ne pas chercher à s'attacher aux autres, ce qui était sans doute l'une des conséquences de son ancienne vie de tueuse professionnelle. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Tony ne l'avait vue être proche que d'une personne, et c'était Clint. À tel point que certaines rumeurs étaient nées et couraient dans les couloirs de la Tour.

« Tout le monde pensait que tu avais un faible pour Natasha, » confia Tony tout en regardant son partenaire. « Et que c'était réciproque. Il est même possible qu'il y ait eu un ou deux paris lancés sur vous. »

Le sourire esquissé sur le visage de l'archer se transforma en un rire bref, mais sincère. Les deux espions avaient en effet pris connaissance de l'intérêt non dissimulé porté par leurs collègues à leur relation si particulière, et avaient eu vent des desdites rumeurs. À une ou deux reprises, ils en avaient joué, créant ainsi la confusion dans l'esprit de leurs camarades.

« J'adore Natasha, » admit honnêtement Clint. « C'est l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi et, comme tu as pu le voir à notre arrivée, elle fait partie de la famille. C'est ma meilleure et ma plus fidèle amie. Je ne serais pas le même sans elle. »

Tony eut alors ce regard très particulier, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Un regard suspect, qui indiquait qu'il s'apprêtait à poser une question indiscrète. Comme toujours.

« Même pas une petite fois ? » insista lourdement le génie, auquel le concept de l'amitié entre un homme et une femme semblait complètement échapper.

Il n'y avait pas eu que les regards échangés entre les deux espions, ils étaient tellement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, que cela aurait été évident s'ils avaient partagé plus qu'une amitié profonde. Tony en aurait mis sa main au feu, il était d'ailleurs celui qui avait parié la plus grosse somme sur une possible liaison entre les deux agents. Ainsi, Steve ne tarderait sans doute pas à venir réclamer son argent.

« Il y a bien eu cette mission, à Abidjan, » commença l'archer en reprenant tout son sérieux et en se redressant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Laura Barton passa la porte de la maison, portant un plateau où étaient disposés des verres ainsi qu'un pichet généreusement rempli.

« J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir soif, avec ce temps, » annonça la jeune femme, ne prêtant pas attention au regard hébété de Tony, avide d'en savoir plus sur cette fameuse mission évoquée par Clint. Ce dernier se leva instinctivement, et débarrassa sa femme de l'encombrant plateau.

« Merci, » dit Clint avec un sourire, tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de son épouse. « Tony, tu ne le sais pas encore, mais Laura est une pro dans l'art de la limonade. »

« Tout comme tu es un pro quand il s'agit de la boire, » ajouta la brune avec humour. « Tâche d'en garder pour nos invités. »

« Tu me connais, » rit l'archer tout en posant le plateau sur le sol.

« Justement, » répliqua Laura, en adressant un clin d'œil au père de ses enfants, avant de de descendre les marches du perron et de rejoindre Cooper et Lila. Il la suivit du regard un instant, avant de porter son attention sur le rafraîchissement qu'elle leur avait apporté.

« Elle me connaît bien, » avoua Clint, tout en versant deux verres de limonade, avant d'en proposer un à Tony, dont il s'empara.

« Ne change pas de sujet, Clint, » avertit le génie. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant cette mission avec Romanoff, au juste ? »

« Oh, » répondit Clint avec un certain détachement accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules. « C'était il y a longtemps, et une histoire sans grand intérêt. Il n'est pas bon de ressasser le passé. Tout ça est derrière nous »

Il n'avait visiblement aucune gêne à attiser la curiosité de son équipier, pour ensuite faire comme si ce détail évoqué n'avait pas d'importance. Quel culot, pensa Tony.

« Après, » continua Barton une fois qu'il eut pris une gorgée de limonade, savourant la réussite de sa farce douteuse. « Natasha n'en a peut-être pas gardé le même souvenir, comme pour Budapest. »

Le génie fronça les sourcils, perdu. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il avait d'abord été question d'Abidjan, maintenant de Budapest. Qu'est-ce que les deux espions avaient traficoté pendant toutes ces années ?

Clint, quant à lui, souriait bêtement et regardait droit devant lui. S'il jetait un œil à Tony, il risquerait d'éclater de rire, et tout tomberait à l'eau. Ça aurait été dommage.

« Le SHIELD avait ses mystères, » ajouta mystérieusement Clint, semant une nouvelle fois le trouble dans l'esprit d'Iron Man.

« Comme tu as pu nous le montrer, » répondit alors Tony, observant la femme de l'archer jouer avec leurs deux enfants. Certaines questions lui brûlaient les lèvres mais elles attendraient. Le playboy pouvait faire preuve de patience quand il le voulait. Clint n'étant visiblement pas très motivé pour lui fournir les informations qu'il jugeait indispensable, tous les dossiers du SHIELD piratés deux ans auparavant pourraient sans doute lui donner quelques indices. Ayant pris soin d'en faire une copie sauvegardée sur un support matériel bien avant la première attaque d'Ultron, où ce dernier avait raflé toutes les données auxquelles il avait accès, Tony était sûr d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

« C'est mon jardin secret, » dit Clint, empli de fierté quand il pensait à la chance qu'il avait de connaître le bonheur d'une famille aimante. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas en dire autant, et peut-être qu'une fois cette affaire de robot maléfique réglée, il serait temps de prendre un congé mérité, de poser son arc et ses flèches pendant un moment, et de simplement profiter de la vie.

« Tu y caches une belle plante, » répondit naturellement Tony, tout en désignant Laura. Elle était tellement différente de toutes ces femmes qu'il avait pu connaître autrefois, mais en bien. Il se dégageait d'elle une bienveillance naturelle, elle voulait que tous ces super-héros amochés ayant débarqué chez elle à l'improviste (et, accessoirement, sans y avoir été invités) se sentent bien. C'était étrange, et peut-être lié à son instinct maternel, ou encore à sa condition de femme enceinte, mais c'était très fort. Oui, Madame Barton était charmante, et Clint, ce petit cachotier, ne leur avait même pas parlé d'elle. D'eux. Sans doute l'archer avait-il tenté de protéger ceux qu'il aimait de son autre vie, celle qu'il passait à sauver le monde aux côtés de cinq autres héros, sous le regard pas toujours bienveillant de la planète entière. Il était parfois nécessaire d'avoir ses secrets.

« T'as une chouette famille, Clint, » avoua le génie, avant de lever son verre en direction de celui de son ami. « À la future petite Natasha. »

« Nathaniel, » corrigea Clint en souriant, entrechoquant son verre à celui de Tony. « Au troisième petit homme de la famille. »

Face à eux, Laura, Cooper et Lila étaient assis par terre. La jeune femme tressait les cheveux de sa fille tout en interrogeant son fils sur le système solaire. C'était une scène incroyablement normale, et à mille lieues des robots et autres jumeaux Maximoff. Ici, tous leurs problèmes étaient loin, et personne ne s'en plaignait.

C'était comme si les derniers événements n'avaient jamais eu lieu : l'ambiance était paisible, et Tony pouvait ressentir tout l'amour présent dans ce foyer, qui pourtant n'était pas le sien. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il devait faire avec Pepper : se retirer d'un monde devenu trop dangereux pour eux, et fonder à leur tour une famille comme celle de Clint. À une seule et unique condition : qu'il y ait du réseau à cet endroit.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Voici donc mon premier one-shot post-projection du dernier film Marvel qui, avouons-le, est assez extraordinaire, et très riche en surprises. J'avoue ne pas avoir résisté aux spoilers, je savais par conséquent que Joss Whedon avait donné une famille à Clint. **

**En gros, il a tué tous nos espoirs de voir un jour une véritable histoire d'amour entre Clint et Natasha, et ça a fait mal à mon petit cœur de fan, mais je vais vous dire : ce ship continuera d'exister, même si je n'ai pas été mécontente de ce choix pour le personnage. J'ai apprécié Laura Barton, son côté très protecteur et bienveillant, et les scènes entre Clint et elle étaient assez naturelles. Je vous le demande en tant que fan inconditionnelle de Clintasha : ne haïssez pas Laura, s'il vous plaît. Si Natasha est l'une de ses meilleures amies, on peut tous et toutes faire un petit effort :)**

**Les jumeaux Maximoff ont été bien écrits, j'ai beaucoup aimé Wanda, et ses pouvoirs rendaient vraiment bien à l'écran. Puis la relation assez particulière qu'ils ont avec Clint (qui est, en toute franchise, le VRAI héros du film. Eh oui, ça ****change du premier, on le voit tout le temps, il parle, il nous fait rire et, adorant le personnage, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ^^) est très ****amusante. Quant à Ultron, il tient toutes ses promesses de Big Bad : il est très réussi, et sa voix (en VO) est superbe. Ses traits d'humour sont bien sentis.**

**En revanche, je n'ai pas vraiment aimé l'histoire entre Bruce et Natasha. Je n'ai pas réussi à accrocher, et tout ça semblait assez mal tourné. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir que des points positifs, hein ;)**

**Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis via une review, et je serai ravie d'échanger sur ce nouveau film avec vous par MP :D**


End file.
